fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Honeydew, Mother Rose
Eva was born into slavery Sold from one owner to another untill eventually she came into the posesion of Giles. Eva tells me Giles was a complete basterd, Would regularly beat his slaves and quite ofton made them fight to the death with one another for him and his friends to gamble on. Eventually Eva got tired of Fighting her friends and refused. Giles beat her savagely. yet still her will remained unbroken. Untill Giles made her an offer. If she fought this time, she would be free. her will remained unbroken, with neither side willing to fight the other giles turned her loose anyway, But permanantly branded the left side of her face with a slaves mark.She consistantly refused any offer of removeing the brand, stating "no, its as much a part of me as my hair or eye colour" but anyway, she was turferd out to a local city with no advice, assistance or money. She Stumbled into an Inn in Norvik frequented by Local Adventures Where She first encounterd a short Elvern Dr by the name of Tehya Lin, and a smith by the name Thalnaz Galdoon.(who would later become a runesmith, Thalnaz steelhammer) who took the girl under his wing, gave her a place to stay, food and the basics of life. He took her to the Local chapels to speak to the representitives of the seven. where she found her faith In Crowa and learnt of the Rose order. Apon a hireing In which she defended a gate to a local town from a Guidanese and Demon Invasion, The local Mother Rose. Mother Wysteria Saw how she handled herself in combat, and the aftermath of the battle where she was holding her ground. asked her to join the Roses and Eva gladly accepted. they held the ceramony right there and then. Apon joining the Roses, she was tutord By the Chaplain at the time, Brandt Hawkwinter. though they had their fare share of diffrencesthe two shared a bond forged in the fires of hardship. She rose through the ranks, adventureing regularly, making contacts from up and down ithron, regularly makeing arangements to join Holy Mother Rose Loewin Honeydew when she was able, Eva assisted loewin on her quest to obtain her piece of the Rose Banner, She Did exceptionally well During the Labry campaign where HMR Loewin saw fit to Bestow to Eva the use of the Rose shield, as Loewin was wounded and unable to take part in combat. Eva carried the shield for the rest of the campaign and took it into battle against the God Killer, a particularly Nasty demon. she spent the duration of the battle looking after the healers and ensureing no harm came to them when she saw the sablewalker start to walk amongst her allies. she deemed the best way to keep them safe was to get the Sablewalker's (AKA the god killer) attention and keep him fixated on her. it worked. allthough badly wounded several times, she managed to keep the God Killer distracted and away from the Mages Guilds, and the Primates of the seven granting them enough time to play their part and removeing the sablewalker from this plane. This is also where sheearnt her last name "Honeydew" it was bestowed apon her after the labry campain by Holy Mother Rose Loewin Honeydew. after she had deemed Eva worthy to carry her name. something I have no record of Loewin doing for any other. a few months later, her judgement lapsed when she removed a set of letters from a shrine of Bequifis, which lead to Eva being cursed by the Lady of pain. she tells me that she did this because she thought it better that she should have the punishment rather than another to take it. HMR Loewin disagreed and was furious the two had a rather explosive disagreement about it, eva was banned from takeing any lethal weaponry out on hireings, and was orderd not to speak of what she had done to the other Roses. but she did not allow this to stop her completeing what she deemed her duty. staying at the vanguard of any hireing party she went on. She regails one time in particular, where during the height of Eva and loewins Disagreement that she pushed through a wall of three men wielding enchanted weapons singlahndedly to rescue the Holy Mother as she had been downed on the other side of them, she pushed through useing her stick, and crowan fury but alas, she took majour damadge to her left arm she then surveyed the party and noticed that several other party members where on the floor bleeding from wounds that coud easily turn fatal. she fended off attackers where nescesary, but she prioritised those on the floor and as a resault of this her arm could not be saved and had to be amputated. but she did not allow this to remove her from duty, and went out the very next day on another hireing to bring to justice an infamous local criminal with the guards captain Nexi. her arm was later regrown by a high farther elderam of vleybor (who the crowans have dubbed "High farther elderfam" for his assitance to the crowan church) Dispite their difffrences,Eva was Distraught when HMR Loewin enacted Crowa's final miricle. She admits to feeling a sense of guilt that she never admitted that Loewin was right to be angry, and that she was sorry for the ways she had acted during Loewins life. something inside her changed after loewins death. I noticed she became a lot less likely to enage in "fun" activitys and she stopped jokeing with the other roses. for a little while, we thought she was going to starve herself to death. she didnt eat, she hardley slept and i never saw her out of her armour. after a short while, she took up the mantle of Holy Mother Rose in all but name, helping to keep the rose's mooveing smoothly and in line. Her death, was in part of her chooseing as is it for all who enact final battle. but was in part due to the actions of two members of the party. one of them, a necromancer Alumis Tuntree. the other a Dr, but the name of Draxis Stagbourn (or something like that) they had been hired as a party to go and to gather informaton apon the forces of the Shadowflayer. they encounterd him outside where it had its foothold in arda. engaged it in dialoge where Mother Eva tried her hardest to keep its attention fixated apon it. and also to try and understand if the creature truely knew everything she played dumb to some of the termanology it used to see if it knew she was lieing, she never found out. she the eventually decided to try to keep it fixated to her by insaulting it. im told she called it "squid face" at one point. it eventually got bored and walked off. the party followed it. they went in. saw a portal with many aurasNecromantic, evil, religious etc. they quckly undertained that it had a strong footing there. many death knights of various kinds, vampires and nightmares surounded the portal. under skirmish. the party retreted, haveing gatherd the information that they had required it became aparant that Dr draxis and Necromancer Tuntree intended to go back for something, which i am told was a dagger belonging to the Dr and a warped staff belonging to tuntree. Eva, obviously knowing that they would be killed if not carefull folowed them in when she realised they had left. she saw the dr about to be set apon by the shadowflayers army and the necromancer appeared to be frozen in place. the party then say they felt a wave of what they could only describe as crowa's energy flood the area. they piled into the area to see what was going on only to witnessmother eva battleing the horde of undead as the shadowflayer became increaseingly irate. it was speaking in tounges and pointing at eva, which leads me to belive it was attempting to cast spells at her. which also tells me crowa had protected her from offensive magic. she desimated the army of the shadowflyer that day. putting down all the undead that had come out of the portal, she then turned her attention to the shadowflayer battleing it one on one in single combat. at one point she had it on its hands and knees, screaming at her "what are you, how are you doing this!" to which im told she replyd "I am a follower of crowa. a mother of the crowan roses and you will learn to fear us. fear this church. and fear this order. she put it down, its body reains by the portal, it is slowly knitting itself back together. whilst she was unable to kill the creature entirely. as most powerful undead require very specific conditions to be met in order for them to be destroyed entirely. she did put it out of action for a large period of time. saveing many, many lives in the process.